


Embarrassed

by Im_Nothing109



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Nothing109/pseuds/Im_Nothing109
Summary: Max wants to leave this camp just for awhile and only with Nikki but... they get caught





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Oof MAKKI FOR LIFE ♡♡♡♡

It was an ordinary day at Camp Campbell for Max, David was annoying as always and they were all doing all a stupid activity.

Max was getting bored of it and wanted to leave. Max waited until David wasn't looking and Gwen was gone, he pulled Nikki aside,

“C'mon Nik let's get the fuck out of here!”

“What about Neil? Shouldn't we get hi-”

“Fuck Neil! Let's go.”

Nikki looked at Max in a very odd way but nodded in agreement They ran behind some bushes faring from the camp and activity they were just doing.

“When I was wandering around close by here I saw a fine place to stay.”

“Does it have squirrels!?”

“..... no” Max facepalmed.

“Then why are we going!?”

“Because this camp is a fucking nightmare!” Max knew deep down inside him he was lying he just wanted to be with Nikki.

Max led Nikki and ran to a grass plain along the shore of lake lilac.

It had a few trees but was mostly just a open meadow. They sat down in the middle of the grassy area.

“So.. we just stay here and do nothing. This is boring”

“It's better than being out there with David.” There was a silence between both of them for a bit before Max scooted closer to Nikki and wrapped an arm around her, looking at the other discretion, turning red as a tomato.

“What are you doin-” “Shut the fuck up Nikki.” It only took nikki a few seconds to realise what he meant.

“Oh okay Max” Nikki snuggled up to him as well, looking up at Max getting even redder than possible.

They only needed each other, nothing else, not the camp, David or anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Max! Nikki!” David called out “have you've seen them, Gwen?”

“No I've haven't, have you?”

“No, I'm going to ask Neil if he knows anything.”

It was an hour since Max and Nikki left, and David was getting quite worried.

David walked over to Neil's and Max's tent where Neil was about to go inside “Hey Neil, have you seen Max or Nikki at all?" David called out to Neil.

“No, the last time I saw them was during are last activity.” Neil responded

“oh ok, let me know if you see them.” David walked away from the tent and left Neil there.

30 minutes after looking, David was worried enough to call al the campers (and Gwen) to a meeting.

“Soo.. Max and Nikki are missing and you want us to look for them?” Harrison pointed out “Yes, I need more than Gwen to help me!”

David made teams of campers

Harrison, Nerris and Nerf and space kid

Preston, Dolph and Ered

Gwen and Neil with himself.

He sent the teams off, he heard some of the kids mumble cusses at him while walking off David wasn't bothered by it though, he just wanted to know if Max and Nikki were safe.

“I say we head this way.” Gwen broke the silence David led the way with Gwen and Neil just came along with him.

It was nearing dark and David was about to call the campers in “Hey David, I think I see something, look over there.” Neil pointed out

“Well it definitely looks like a human being.” Gwen said.

“Just incase it's a bear, were going to hide along those bushes up there” David eyed the bush.

The three sneaked up to the bushes

“On the count of three we're going to pop out and see what's out there”

“1”

“2”

“3”

It was them. Max and Nikki, but they were holding hand and Max leaned over a give Nikki a kiss.

“awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” David made a high pitched scream, sniffing away his tears from his eyes. Gwen just stood there chuckling. Neil was in shock.

Max and Nikki snapped around “MOTHER FUCKERS” Max snapped letting go of Nikki’s hand.

Max stood back up and suggested a finger for Nikki to get up, “Come on Nik, were going to to camp!” he yelled spriting the other direction than what David, Gwen and Neil were standing, Nikki ran to catch up with Max.

The three did not speak a word while walking to gather the other groups back and let them get ready for night's out.

Max was with Nikki waiting in the mess hall since he knew everyone would be getting ready for night's out. He couldn't believe that they actually found them, but he did know the David and Gwen would come looking for them at some point.

“Soo.. Max what do we do now?” “ I have no fucking clue Nikki. We're just fucked.” At that moment David and Gwen came walking in, they walked up to Max and Nikki and there was this awkward moment before Gwen spoke,

“Do you guys want to explain?!”

“Ma-” Max covered Nikki's mouth.

“It's no of your fucking business that's what it is!”Max snapped.

“Oh I see what it is..” said Gwen smirking “Yep that’s what it is” Neil agreed also smirking.

“Wipe those fucking smirks off your guys faces before I do it for you!” Max took Nikki’s hand and ran off.


End file.
